


Flash Fiction Two - Personal Pride

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Children, Family, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghanima's twin daughters are discovering more about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Two - Personal Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a flash fiction challenge I was tagged in on tumblr. The rules are simple: you have only five minutes to write. No editing, no plotting, no outline. Just go with it. I used my music collection to help me keep track of time. A five minute song is all I needed.

“Mama! Mama! Look at what I can do!”

Ghanima turned to the direction of the voice. One of her twin daughters was grinning and waving as she stood on the narrow beam on the side of the boat. She should have been concerned for her daughter’s safety, but instead felt proud.

“You’ve joined the fishers?” Ghanima sat back on the small bench on the boat, enjoying the sun.

“They said I’m old enough now. Plus my balance is good!” She leaped from one beam to the other, the net between the beams the only thing that would catch her should she fall.

“Are you using your magic to keep from falling?” Ghanima closed her eyes, leaning back as she did.

“Nope! You’d know if I was.” She walked with natural ease back into the boat. “I’ll be going on my big fishing trip in the morning. The spirits gave them the go-ahead.”

“Will your sister be joining you?” Ghanima opened her eyes, a soft smile on her face when she saw the excitement on her daughter’s face.

“No. She said she doesn’t want to fish.” The disappointment wasn’t even remotely hidden.

“She’s good at sneaking around. Maybe she’ll join in on the raiding when she’s older?”

“I think so. Maybe use her magic to make the shems sleep.”

“I don’t doubt it. Now how about you practice more?”

“You wanna take a nap.”

“The two of you are exhausting. I think I deserve a nap.”

“Tell Papa hello for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ghanima never told Solas she was pregnant, nor did she tell him about their children when she saw him again. I'm working on a very lengthy and detailed story regarding Ghanima post-Trespasser. What I can give you right now is that she sought out her birth-clan. She wasn't born into the Lavellan clan but was instead traded. Her birth clan is neither Dalish nor City Elf, and the way they live is entirely different from what she grew up with and what she became accustomed to. The reason she's no longer with the Lavellan clan is something I'll elaborate on in the fic I'm working on. Developing a culture is far more difficult than many folks think it is.


End file.
